welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat/Logs 23 September 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 23_September_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 20:43-10 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 20:43-13 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 20:51-08 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 21:05-58 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 21:06-01 EYYYY 21:07-29 The boyfriend 21:07-33 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 21:07-38 HI BOYFRIEND 21:07-59 :DDDDDDDDDDDD 21:08-27 YES THIS IS TRUE 21:09-09 I just want to eat my pizza 21:10-50 No 21:10-53 It is my pizza now 21:11-27 Yeah but its from little caesars 21:12-07 I LOVE LITTLE CAESARS 21:12-50 WAIT REALLY 21:13-21 YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW THAT LIKES THEM 21:13-40 REALLY?? 21:13-42 I LOVE IT 21:13-48 THE CRAZY BREAD IS THE BEST 21:13-56 YEAAHHHH 21:14-00 CRAZY BREAD 21:14-04 GODLIKE 21:14-10 We're destined for each other 21:14-30 yes this is true 21:14-39 now we have proof 21:17-04 We're perfect together 21:17-53 I agree 21:18-43 Little Caesars, the gods of pizza 21:26-35 BOYFRIEND I DID IT 21:31-50 WHAT 21:37-14 ~ Hex The Nightwing Icewing has joined the chat ~ 21:37-17 hi 21:37-33 ... 21:37-38 im ring the comments 21:37-43 reading* 21:37-45 well then 21:37-46 ... 21:38-01 .___. 21:38-32 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 21:38-38 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 21:42-54 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 21:42-54 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 21:43-41 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 21:44-09 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 21:44-10 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 21:44-12 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 21:44-15 but? 21:44-19 what* 21:44-35 nothing 21:44-56 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 21:45-26 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 21:49-47 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 21:50-17 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 21:55-07 ~ Hex The Nightwing Icewing has left the chat ~ 21:55-15 ~ Hex The Nightwing Icewing has joined the chat ~ 21:55-43 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 21:56-06 sup 21:56-27 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 21:56-32 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 21:56-38 Go back to sleep 21:56-59 i just woke up 21:58-03 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 21:58-13 o/ 21:58-13 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 21:58-16 o/ 21:58-45 im going to sulk now ok 21:59-11 what happened? 21:59-23 bad day 21:59-49 aww 22:01-46 i faceplanted 22:02-04 /me pats 22:05-46 ~ Hex The Nightwing Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:05-46 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:05-48 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:09-02 ~ XSabxManiacX has joined the chat ~ 22:10-22 pizza 22:10-43 ~ XSabxManiacX has left the chat ~ 22:10-53 o/ 22:11-17 i just realized 22:11-29 i think ashley wagner skates leftys 22:11-33 ~ XSabxManiacX has joined the chat ~ 22:11-33 *lefty 22:11-44 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:11-45 Why is my profile pic always dying lol 22:11-51 Oh my 22:11-54 hi 22:11-57 rip 22:12-02 wait galax 22:12-03 It looks weird hahaha 22:12-10 yes? 22:12-10 what happened to your pfps 22:12-13 both of you 22:12-17 sab and galax 22:12-20 Theyre dying. Its a universal thing 22:12-25 No Galactic 22:12-28 idk it’s been messed up all day 22:12-33 huh 22:12-37 it's not there 22:12-41 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:12-46 is it now 22:12-55 oh its there 22:13-01 i refreshed 22:13-04 ~ XSabxManiacX has joined the chat ~ 22:13-17 Its been happening lately I am not sure why 22:13-43 on my device nobody has a pfp on the wiki, but the chat is fine 22:13-44 there we go 22:13-51 sab yours is working now 22:14-16 Sab that dab 22:14-25 Yes I am the Sab Dab 22:14-53 i just got some cool shoes 22:15-00 for volleyball 22:15-13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6wVgfL4-e8 22:15-15 I dont have enough commitment for a sport. Cries 22:15-17 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:15-18 isn't she amazing 22:15-40 ~ A Hint of Despair has joined the chat ~ 22:15-48 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 22:15-58 I haven't been here in a while oh boy 22:16-00 Hey Esper 22:16-16 o/ 22:16-53 So despairing 22:17-19 Outty still remember that. Wowies 22:17-30 Hey wowie is for me 22:17-50 Wowies 22:18-20 mirai nagasu's spins and jumps are all amazing 22:18-23 i can't 22:19-48 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 22:19-55 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 22:22-19 ~ A Hint of Despair has left the chat ~ 22:22-20 ~ A Hint of Despair has joined the chat ~ 22:22-23 ~ XSabxManiacX has left the chat ~ 22:23-27 what? 22:23-58 mirai nagasu 22:24-38 the ice skater who was rejected from the olympic team four years ago but made it to pyeongchang this year? 22:25-34 she probably wasnt good enough until now? 22:26-14 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:26-18 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:26-23 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:26-24 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:26-35 thats not what im saying 22:26-40 im saying she's really good 22:26-49 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 22:27-14 she should have made it four years ago but they rejected her in favor of ashley wagner, who got fourth at nationals but had a better score overall 22:27-45 Doesnt that maker her better? 22:28-50 who, ashley? 22:30-09 yeah 22:30-47 not necessarily 22:30-59 you didn't see her at the olympics this year, did you? 22:31-17 ~ A Hint of Despair has left the chat ~ 22:31-53 ~ A Hint of Despair has joined the chat ~ 22:32-06 No I dont watch the olympics 22:32-06 ~ A Hint of Despair has joined the chat ~ 22:32-26 ~ A Hint of Despair has joined the chat ~ 22:32-30 oof 22:32-49 well, it's not always "this person got first so he/she's the best" 22:32-58 sometimes it's just a matter of opinion 22:36-33 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:37-25 ~ ForestFire28 has left the chat ~ 22:38-41 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 22:38-50 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 22:40-40 thats not how sports work 22:42-50 ~ A Hint of Despair has left the chat ~ 22:59-57 ~ XSabxManiacX has joined the chat ~ 23:00-30 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:00-35 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:00-47 ~ XSabxManiacX has left the chat ~ 23:11-41 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:11-45 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:15-34 ~ Spide-Web has joined the chat ~ 23:15-41 slides in for the first time in 3 months 23:16-13 o/ 23:21-06 ~ Spide-Web has left the chat ~ 23:21-33 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:21-38 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:25-19 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 23:29-18 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 23:29-20 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 23:29-20 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has left the chat ~ 23:29-21 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 23:35-19 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 23:36-27 ~ Hex The Nightwing Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:36-32 wasuup 23:37-36 ~ Hex The Nightwing Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:40-08 ~ Hex The Nightwing Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:40-11 o/ 23:40-34 anybody know if galax is on 23:46-33 i don't think so, sorry 23:46-41 ok thx 23:48-50 ~ Hex The Nightwing Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:52-27 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:52-30 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:57-40 ~ Forge the Hybrid has joined the chat ~ 23:57-41 Heyos 23:58-13 vappy pls 23:58-49 whaaaaat